


19:14

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa 2018, just girlfriends being girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This has always been her favorite part while making her way to her destination. The way the nightlife starts around her, filling the shadows with technicolor brightness.





	19:14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@moondropbunny on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40moondropbunny+on+twitter).



There’s grace in her footsteps as she walks alone, under the last lights of the setting sun. The earthy smell of rain is still in the air, and she takes a deep breath. A small shiver travels down her spine, as she grips the lapels of her jacket, drawing inward. It’s going to be a cold night. She continues walking. Her feet are taking her on what seems to be an aimless trek, but she knows where she’s going. She knows the destination, knows how to get there, she’s traveled this road countless times in the past year.

She hums under her breath, the melody of the song playing on her earphones, as she walks. The singer has a beautiful voice, something she’s commented on quite a number of times (but they never believe her, always so humble, always so shy).

The sky is dark when she looks up again, save for the soft glow of the crescent moon, slow in its ascent. The city buzzes to life around her, neon signs and lamp posts lighting up.

This has always been her favorite part while making her way to her destination. The way the nightlife starts around her, filling the shadows with technicolor brightness.

Her feet stop just before an apartment.

She takes her phone from her jacket pocket, pausing the playlist she has on loop, before calling a familiar number. The person on the other line picks up after four rings, always four.

“Hey, Nami.”

She smiles. It’s only been two days, but she’s missed that voice terribly.

“Hey, Xion. I’m downstairs.”

She hears the rustle of fabric and frantic footsteps. One of the doors in the second floor flies open and out steps Xion, the love of her life, in a rumpled t-shirt, her short hair an uncombed mess. Xion still has her phone by her ear when she sees her and waves. “Hey.”

Namine smiles, brighter this time, and her eyes are still locked with Xion’s when she says an almost breathless “Hi” into the phone.

“Hang on. Just…” Xion swears under her breath, “Let me put on my shoes.”

“Wear something warm, too. It’s cold as heck out.”

“Right, right.” She enters her room, closing the door behind her, gently this time.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon,” Xion says through the phone.

“The program really wasn’t for me. I thought it was but,” she shakes her head, even though she knows Xion can’t see her, “It was too restricting.”

She pauses, looking at the front door again, “And I missed you.”

The evening breeze is cold when it touches her cheeks. Her phone is still by her ear, and her breath forms in front of her. She’s shivering, but her insides warm up when she hears a whispered “I missed you too. A lot.” The door opens again, and Xion steps out, dressed in the sweater Namine gave her two years ago. Their eyes find each others’ again,  _ and again, and again, and again _ .

She grins, “Come down here so I can kiss you already, you goober.”

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” She ends their call.

It’s almost surreal when Xion finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and steps out of the apartment, the way the lights hit her hair and make it look like she has a halo. There’s nothing but love in her ocean blue eyes, and Namine drowns in them.

Xion’s lips are dry and warm against her own.

She tastes like chocolate and mint, like happiness, like love.

Under the shine of the city’s lights, the cold chill signaling the coming of winter, surrounded by Xion’s smell and warmth, Namine finally feels at home. 

There was no place else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the other fic i said! merry christmas again hehe!!
> 
> but like,,
> 
> HOLY MOLY I WAS HAVING LIKE HUGE GAY FEELS WHILE WRITING THIS  
> I'VE DISCOVERED A HUGE LOVE FOR NAMISHI BECAUSE OF THIS I WAS LIKE "hhhhhhhhhhh i would die for namishi" THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS JESUS
> 
> THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE OPPORTUINITY TO WRITE FOR HTESE TWO IM SO GAY AAAAAaaaaaa,,,


End file.
